Secret Life Of A Kunoichi
by KunaiHakitari
Summary: This is a really long story and basicly everyone falls in love with everyone. Its kinda like the secret life of the american teenager. i made up Kunai who is a girl shinobi, itl tell her story in chap 3 i think! enjoy!
1. My Morning: Sakura

**Author's Note: ok i got the first chapter loaded up. i finished chapters 1-6. so they're posted. trust me it gets really interesting around chapter, well i dont want you to skip through my story, so just read it. thanks for your views and please write a comment! ~ via KunaiHakitari**

**Note:**

"normal talking"

_"inner thoughts"_

**_"Boldly spoken inner thoughts/Nine Tail Fox" _**(example: _"why does **she **have to be here?")_

**"bold spoken words" **"why do **I **allways have to do it"

**WHEN WE WALK**

* * *

**Chapter One ~Sakura**

"_His face. That's all I can see. Where is he?" _I stood trembling in the blue field of grass outside the main gate. _"Have you returned to Konoha? Have you come back to me?" _I blinked, my words frozen in my throat. A tall raven-haired boy stood before me, his chest bared and bloodstained.

"S…Sasuke?" I managed to stutter. He glared at me with those red eyes. Full of hate. Full of sorrow. His cold gaze pierced my skin like daggers. His lips began to part.

"Sakura… why did you come for me? I told you not to follow me. Even though three years have passed since then, you should have never looked for me."

A knot formed in my chest as I hurled the words from my throat.

"How could I not look for you! You know I love you, I've always loved you! Do you expect me to just sit back and watch you become hatred itself!"

The rouge ninja took notice of the tears rolling down my cheeks. He formed a soft frown on his face as he walked toward me. A tear trickled down his face. There we were, crying the tears of sorrow, love, joy. At long last I had brought Sasuke back to me. He began to glare at me, but this wasn't a glare of hate. It was a glare of utter love.

"Kiss me Sakura"

His words came as such a shock to me; my legs began to weaken. I suddenly found myself collapsed of the ground before him. He chuckled at my usual clumsiness. He held out his hand to me. But it seemed I had passed out. Then there was his voice. Faintly calling out to me. "Wake up Sakura!"

"Sakura! Wake up! Come on nows not the time to be sleeping around, you have an interrogation to do!"

Oh. It was just a dream. But it seemed so… real. I suppose part of it was real. I had to partake is Sasuke's interrogation today…

"Sakura! Are you dead?!"

Naruto's voice was clearly acting as my alarm clock. I couldn't take much more of his frantic screaming.

"No idiot I'm not dead!" I aimed a soft punch at his left arm.

"To slow!"

Before I had a chance to open my eyes I felt Naruto's lips on my cheek. They felt so comforting, so perfect. I twisted my body to his, searching for his face. I opened my eyes to see a blond headed, 16 year-old Naruto sitting on the edge on my bead. His face was peppy, and as usual this put an instant smile on my face. I let out a long sigh, attempting to wake myself up. I hesitantly glared at my clock. To my surprise, it was only 8 am. I thought it would be much later considering Naruto's habit of sleeping ridiculously late

"you're sure up early." I grinned at him as I caught eye of the Ichiraku ramen on my table.

"yup! I wanted to make sure I was up early. I don't want to miss a minute of the interrogation. Considering the suspect…"

There was a short pause between us. The suspect. Sasuke. Just yesterday we had finally gotten him back to the village. Sasuke had seemed completely bent on destroying the Hidden Leak village. Why is still a mystery. But that's what the interrogation was for I suppose...

Naruto had a sad expression when i looked up at him. He thought of Sasuke as a brother, so this was all very hard on him. I dumped a smile on and grabbed his neck softly. I pressed my lips against his is the most soothing way possible. In response he wrapped his strong arms around my back, returning my kiss. Naruto's hand found its way up my shirt.

"Ah!" I screeched as Sai opened the door.

"yo, dickless, ugly lets GO!"

Naruto threw my pillow at Sai with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"work on that aim of yours wouldya?" Sai randomly let out at sigh of relief.

"any later and who knows what I would've seem!"

I blushed at the thought Sai was picturing. I tried to break the awkward conversation.

"well good morning to you to Sai!"

"yea, yea. Sorry to interrupt your little fuck-fest but Team 7 has been instructed to attend the interrogation"

Sai put on _that_ smile. Ugh. I really hated that smirkish little smile of his.

"says the _VIRGIN_" I giggled, attempting to piss him off.

Apparently I was successful.

"HA! I'd go gay before I slept with YOU!"

"_CHA! Apparently I hit a mark!"_

"Says the virgin!"

Sai's "hn" said enough. I had just started to noticed Naruto's gasping laughter in the kitchen. I giggled to myself at Sai's silentness.

"Sai, you want breakfast? I think Naruto got takeout…" I turned to see Sai sulking.

"ugh! Fine im SORRY ok?"

"and?"

"im sorry for calling you a virgin"

"And?"

"I would be lieing!"

"hn!"

"fine! Sai you are sooo not a virgin! Happy?"

I pushed back a giggle. For once Sai seemed to be over himself and nodded.

Naruto pranced into my bedroom, balancing three bowls of ramen in his hands.

"Sakura. Vir/ I mean Sai. Eat up!


	2. Interrogation Gone Wrong: Naruto

**Chapter Two ~ Naruto**

After eating, all of Team 7 met up and went to the Hokage's interrogation room. Me and Sai were constantly contradicting whether or not he was a virgin. As usual he brought up the subject of my dick.

"how is it possibly for you not to be a virgin if you don't have a dick?!"

"Sai you bitch how many times do I have to tell you I have a dick?! Just ask Sakura-chan!"

"Ok. Sakura-chan! He I was wondering does Naruto have a dick?"

I guess I COULD have stopped Sai from asking Sakura that question, but its not my fault if he wants to die.

The sounds of Sai's body being bruised stopped as the doors to the interrogation hall opened. A tall, thin, figure with black hair entered the room, he glared at everyone with black eyes, apparently not using his sharingon._ "Sasuke."_

Just as he turned to glare at Sakura, a large explosive sound came from the entrance gate.

I stood there with my mouth open like a idiot… No. I am Naruto Uzumaku, The master of cool! Believe it! But aside the point…

I turned my gaze to Sasuke who was being quickly escorted out of the crumbling interrogation room. _"what?! If he didn't do this, then who?" _

It didn't fully sink in that the building was in fact **collapsing. **I grabbed Sakura by the waste, which I knew I would get smacked for later, and carried her to the outside of what used to be the east side of the Hokage Building thingy. Sakura just sat there. Staring into space. Honestly I could imagine why. That glare Sasuke gave her won't easily be forgotten.

Out of the blue, a tall white-skinned girl appeared before us. She was beautiful, in fact strikingly so. She had bright purple eyes and long black hair that covered one of her big eyes. I stared for a minute or two until I received a slap from Sakura.

She stood there for just a moment. We both flinched at her sudden movement. She formed a hand sign and closed her eyes, only to open then a second later. Her pink lips parted to form words.

"you are Naruto Uzumaku. And you are Sakura Haruno. Correct?"

I was more than a little surprised that _she_ knew my name. She didn't even have a headband. Where could she be from? More importantly how does she know my name? Before I could even ask, Sakura uttered out fowl words to the girl.

"how the hell do you know our names? You're obviously not from the Leaf. So where exactly are you from?"

She replied with that same ridiculously fake smile that Sai always used to have when we first met. That sickening, dumbass smile. It was definitely the same one all right.

"actually I am of the Lighting. I lost my head band in an earlier battle… but please allow me to introduce myself. I am Kunai of the Hakitari clan. I am here because…"

I followed her purple gaze to behind me, where Sai stood. He had a look that didn't suit him at all. It was that look of utter amazement that people have when they are awestruck. Was it her beauty? Hmmm… Sai rarely thought of any girl as "pretty" let alone gorgeous. Except Ino. Hehe.

I looked back at Kunai to see her with a happy yet stern expression on her face. A tear trickled down her cheek. As her face burned with blushing cheeks. What the hell was goin on here? I turned to Sai again.

"Sai? Could YOU explain who the hell this chick is?"

Sai's expression faded to a determined face.

"I know her as Number 27. She is from ROOT as well. She is the only shinobi to ever to escape the ROOT camp… but…"

Sai long pause irritated me. What exactly was so damn special about her?

"she was supposed to be dead, as we were told at least. She is a legend even to ROOT."

I couldn't what was so special about this girl.

"I think I could answer that Naruto. I was the only one to ever face Madara Uchiha."

Then something that pretty much shocked all of us happened. Sasuke was standing there next to Kunai, as if they knew each other. She gave Sasuke one of those fake smiles and nodded to him. She turned back to face us.

"we will continue our little story in the Hokage Passage, of which Sai should be familiar."

And in an instant, to Sakura's disfomfort, she took Sasuke by the hand and in a uphurl of dust, vanished, no doubt transported into the Hokage Passage. I quickly transformed, still in shock of all that had just happened to us. We all arrived in the Hokage Passage, and just as prescribed, so was Sasuke and Kunai.

Sakura broke the silence, as expected.

"so would either of you mind explaning what exactally is going on here?'' she gestured to Sai and Kunai.

Kunai spoke first. ''well, it's a long story, but you asked for it.''

I didn't like the hint of arrogance and annoyance in her voice but what can ya do?

''as I was saying, I am of exe… Sasuke. My hand?" Sasuke made a face that seemed like he had just been pulled from a dream. He instantly released he hand without even a glance at any of us.

Kunai made the slightest coughing sound before continuing.

"I am of exceptional skill as my Sensei would say it. My beauty is both a blessing and a curse, it enables me to use a special jutsu called ''The Spell of the Rose." Anyway. And it is because of this exceptional skill that your friend here was hunting me down.

"_gosh, this girl sure has some ego…" _I couldn't help but thinking that, with all her braggs of power. SHEESH. She gave me a smirk that somehow looked as though she heard every word of my thoughts.

"Sasuke formed an alliance that im sure you're familiar with; Hebi. This alliance was originally formed to assist Sasuke in the assassination of his brother, Itachi. Back to my story though, Sasuke saught out and obtained Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu, as his comrades. However after defeating Itachi…"

All I saw was a flash of black, white, and red. Sakura gasped in shock. Sasuke's sword was plunged through Kunai's back and out of her stomach. Her purple eyes filled with pain. Then something utterly shocking happened. She spoke as though nothing happened.

"now Sasuke darling why the hell would you want to go jabbing away at me while im trying to tell my story?! Pull this fuckin thing outa me! Ugh! Ill do it myself.'' With a single finger she shoved the muscular shinobi to the ground, and with a painful moan, pulled out the sword and held it in her hand. She turned around and held the sword inches away from Sasukes cheek bone.


	3. Aggravation and Stories: Naruto

**Chapter three ~ Naruto**

Sakura took a step forward which apparently was the wrong move. Fire burning in her eyes, Kunai flashed a series of hand signs and blurting the words "Rai-ashiko no jutsu!"

before I knew what was happened everyone, Sasuke included was bound in lighting rope.

"maybe know all of you can calm down enough to listen."

Obviously her words were directed mainly at Sasuke. He gaze never left him until she turned to face us. Her snow-white cheekbones shifted as she talked.

"After Itachi's death, Madara collected the passed out Sasuke, and brought him to his hideout. There he explained the truth about Itachi to Sasuke. Of course Sasuke was mortified with the fact that he had killed his own brother who all along, had good intentions for Sasuke. The brother that was forced to murder his entire clan, by order of the 3rd Hokage!"

Kunai allowed a few minutes for those words to sink in. which was much appreciated.

''what!? I yelled in astonishment.

"how the hell can you say something like that?! I know you're lying!"

Kunai interrupted my surprised clammering.

"I assure you not even I would lie about a matter such as this.''

I felt such an anger swell up inside me. _"how could the old man do this?´he was so, kind in life! It can be!..."_

Naruto was in the place where the Kuubi was sealed away. It began to call out to him.

"_**naruto, why are you holding back? Release me, and teach that brat a lesson. Release this seal and silence her Naruto!"**_

_The fox hurled an impossibly evil laughter_.

"_Kuubi, I will never unleash you power! You will make me hurt Sakura-chan again!"_

"_**I assure you , none of your precious little friends will be harmed. I will keep that from happenin! Release me Naruto!"**_

Naruto was about to request the Kuubi's power, when he heard Kunai's faint words:

"Supress!"

"_**No! Naruto! FighnnklNxkot the seal, call upon me for power…"**_

The foxes voice finally stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and I opened my eyes. Sakura and Kunai Hovered over me but Sai seemed to preoccupied with starring at Kunai to even noticed my brief unconsciousness.

After Kunai noticed I had regained consciousness, she began her story.

"im gonna wrap this up real fast as it seems im being continuously interrupted. As I was saying, after Sasuke learned the truth," she shot a quick glance at me and then continued " Sasuke now had a new goal: to complete and total annihilation of the Hidden Leaf Village. To do this, he needed more power. Back to me though. I went in search of Madara Uchiha, to kill him. I defeated Ibaku Katsubi, a Akatsuki member, and joined Akatsuki. I eventually battled Madara and both fearing and adoring my power he sealed me away in this very tunnel until Sasuke here released the seal in exchange for my help. But I refused him and thus leading to his capture and me trying to bust my way outa hear. The end"

"so how about letting us go. I believe you and I have some catching up to do, Kunai"

We were all still a little confused with her story but we didn't dare to ask questions.

"I guess I could let you all go. Except YOU." She pointed to Sasuke. "you're still being held captive remember? Naruto would you please drop THIS off in Tsunade's office hm?

"yea, yea, I got it." Was all I could say to Kunai at the moment. How could a girl my age have this much power?"

I widend my eyes as she turned to look at me in response.

"I can read any mind, no matter how unchanneled there emotions are, I can hear everything you're thinking."

I just stared at her for a moment and then left with Sakura to carry the still-bound Sasuke to Tsunade.


	4. Friends? Sai's Irritation: Sai

**Chapter four~ Sai**

''kunai I thought you were dead. If I had only known you were alive, I would've searched for you. You were my best friend."

"and you are mine, Sai."

A moment later I felt her warm embrace as her arms curled around my half-bare back. How I had missed my friend.

"perhaps, I could ask Naruto and Sakura to persuade the Lady Hokage, to let you stay in the Leaf Village?''

I felt disappointment surge through me as Kunai's tearfilled eyes met mine. But she was silent.

I carelessly broke the silence.

"do you have anywhere to stay?"Kunai shook her head.

"If you want I could ask the favor of Sakura that you could stay a night with her. By tomorrow I will find you a home."

Kunai looked up at me her eyes red from tears.

"Sai they know of me as the enemy, I cant simply ask that of her!''

"of course you can. Sakura is a friend of mine. And of yours. She can be very kind when she's not angry.''

"very well, I will stay with this Sakura is she will allow, but for one night only alright?"

"right" I nodded to her in reassurance.

"Sai."

"Hmm?"

"May I treat you to this "Ichiraku Ramen" the Fox child loves so much?"

Not knowing how exactally to respond, o pulled out a book and quickly flipped through it looking for a certain page. Kakashi sensai advised to flip to said page if one were to ask me on a "date" which seemed to be a situation as this: when female asks a male out to a special place or visa versa.

"_here we are, page 87."_

"I believe that you are asking me out on a "date", correct?"

To my surprise, she giggled.

"Sai this is just a friend asking a friend to have lunch. Not a date."

"_oh…" _wait what was this feeling? Or was it indeed a feeling at all? Do I really have feelings for Kunai-kun? No my imagination. Or was it?

"um kunai-kun, I was wondering, could it be a…"

"Ah!!!" Kunai's scream was still ringing in my ears as Kiba ran in on Akamaru of course.

"hey… you must be the beautiful Lighting woman Naruto was babbling about! I am Kiba at your service mi-lady" Kiba gave a slight bow.

"_What is HE doin here. This was supposed to be me and her!"_

I felt sick to my stomach when I heard Kunai give the friendly invitation to Kiba of joining us at Ichiraku. Of course he accepted, she's… Beautiful! How could he NOT accept… It was rare that I thought of a girl as pretty let alone beautiful. I quietly, fakely grinned as Kiba and Kunai chatted the whole hour away…


	5. The Shinobi Apartment: Kunai

**Chapter Five ~ Kunai**

I guess it was nice to make a few new friends around the village. KIba seemed nice enough, and I really liked his dog. Kiba was even nice enough to give me a ride back to Sakura's apartment. But when I got there Sakura wasnt there. Probably on a date with Naruto or watever; Sai said just to let myself in. To my surprise he followed me in. I knew something was bothering him, being how he was so down the entire time the three of us were out. I could've read his mind , but I preferred confrontation with things like this.

There little shinobi apartments were so perfect inside, nothing like we had in root. When we walked in Sai gestured for me to sit on the couch, he followed. After a feew moments of silence I decided to go ahead with my confrontation.

"Sai, what's bothering you. You were unbelievably quiet the entire time." But being Sai, he just turned and looked at me. With that ridiculous stare that I seem to get just a little to often, but I returned it.

"im just a little tired, that's all." And then there was his smile. The fake smile he suggested in ROOT it was the easiest way out of a difficult situation. Yea. Definitely fake. I ushered a heavy sigh.

"if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you , that's fine my me. And I won't go out of my way to find it either. And I know you're not here just to act as a welcoming party for Sakura. I don't have to use jutsu to know that you're lieing and there's something wrong."

I don't think that Sai was all that surprised that I say through his excuse. He lifed his eyes to mine for what seemed like forever. They were longing to tell me something, but at the same time battling whether or not to say it.

"Well it's just that I had wanted to…" Sai was interrupted by Sakura's shreek.

"Sai! What is _she_ doing in my house!" I heard Sai breathe a sigh of relief as if he was "saved by the bell"

"Sakura-chan I can explain…"

"well anyway, this saves me the trouble of tracking you down. Our Hokage, has asked to see the both of you in her office right away. Sai you to. She wants you to clarify is Kunai is trustworthy of not, but its seems like you two were getting pretty trustworthy on _my couch_."

"_Gosh what is this girl's problem. Her temper is getting on my nerves." _Sai did mention her temper, and he said she can be nice when she's not beating everyone to death. He also mentioned her supposed strength… One day I should try and make her angry so I can test her abilities.

"Let's go Kunai."

I just gave a nod to Sai's order. I didn't usually take orders that often, and when I did I wasn't very happy about it. But now was not the time for resistance.

I started to think on the way to the Hokage building. I assumed it was the large bricked castle like structure with a giant "leaf" sigh painted on the second level. When we reached the building Sai opened one of the huge cherry wood doors at the entrance. When I walkied in every wall was covered with faded red wallpaper. I couldn't help guess what her favorite color was. We walked a good distance until we reached a white door with the word "Hokage-sama" written at eyelevel. Sai was the first to enter and I followed. The Lady Hokage was a middle aged blond who appered as though she had the fiery temper of Sakura.

"_So this is the oh so great master of hers… I don't see what's so special." _My train of thought was cut off my a quick whisper from Sai.

"Only speak when spoken to. This woman has the authority to kick you out off the Leaf, or work you to death in addition to staying." I only nodded in reply. I figured I should put on my best behavior in order to stay in the Leaf. The glare she gave me was starting to get uncomfortable. I guess this woman saw me as the enemy or whatever. I listened carefully as she spoke.

"Sai, just who is this girl?" The Lady Hokages words were stern not angry.

Sai spoke with such respect and formality I was starting to think carefully about anything I would say in reply.

"she is the Number 27 that uve heard rumor about. About a year ago she managed to escape ROOT with her life. A certain Akatsuki member but a seal on her, only to he released my the Uchiha, in exchange for her help to destroy the Leaf…"

Sai repeated my story to her as though he had actually listend to my little story back in the Hokage Passage. Surprisingly Tsunade addressed me when he finished.

"so you are infact a citizen of Konoha?"

I chose my words carefully. "yes, Hokage-sama"

She seem to take the respect I gave her seriously.

"then would you mind explaining why the entire east side of my headquarters are destroyed."

"well I… attacked a clone of Sasuke's."

"hmmm… I see. So Sakura wasn't overestimating you strength. And Karin kept complaining about an unbelievable amount of chakra coming from the eatern side… do you have a name?''

"I am Kunai of the Hakitari clan. I originally came from the Lightning Village, but I was taken to ROOT against my will."

"well then Kunai, you wouldn't happen to be a… Jinchuriki?"

"N…No milady"

"I see. Well if you don't mind I would like to have Shizune here ask you some questions regarding the Akatsuki. Mainly Madara."

I nodded. Maybe I could be of better assistance to my new home after all…

"I will set up the interrogation for tomorrow. Im sorry for it being so soon but this information of the S-class rouge ninja that was supposed to die over 2oo years ago is of great importance."

I nodded again

"oh and Kunai… would you be a dear and help Neji get Sasuke back into his cell. He's being quite resistant."

I couldn't help but giggle. "yes Hokage-sama."

Will a wave of her hand she dismissed us.

Sai led me to where the long-haired Neji was is the middle of a pre-fight with the stubborn Uchiha. Neji seemed even madder as he saw me walk up behind Sasuke, assuming I was an ally of his. I sighed.

''Sasuke, you know very well that I could pick you up with one hand and throw you into that cell. Or you could save yourself a bruise or two and get the hell inside by yourself like a big boy. So, which will it be?

I sighed again as Sasuke flamed up his Chidori. So I did exactly as threatened and picked up Sasuke and threw him into the dark cell. I bound him with my electric strings, and put a paper seal on him to assure that we wouldn't Amateratsu us all to death. Neji just stood there, as expected. He had one of those 'im your authority so shut the hell up and move outa my way' looks on his face. So I surprised him with my smile.

"hi, I'm Kunai.''

He started to look like he just got owned big time which he did.

"Neji Hyuga"

"_so it talks!"_ as I was thinking I couldn't help but tease him so I replied with:

"well Neju Hyuga, I think formal introductions are oldfashioned." And to his shock I walked over and gave him one of those weird girlish hugs. Of course he didn't return it and just stood there all tense like he thought I was goin to eat him or something. So I quickly released him and turned around to leave. Before I opened the door I playfully called over my shoulder, "see you around, Neji Hyuga."

I returned to Sakura's place only to find Sai waiting for me at the door. With a real smile on his face.

"hello Kunai-san. I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade asked me to give this to you."

Sai had an incredibly formal note in his hand. He gestured for me to take it.

I opened the white envelope and began to read the scholarly handwriting…

Kunai-san

Tsunade would have written this herself but she has a lot of business to attend to.I send her apologies. Tsunade has requested that you accompany team 7 on their mission this Friday morning. It will be the day after your interrogation, so that you all can have proper sleep. However she asks that you get formerly acquainted with the other members of team 7. She assumes that you know Sai well enough. The other members are Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Im sure that Sai will introduce you though. Oh, and another thing. Please ask Sakura to explain Naruto's , situation. You will understand what I mean. If the mission is a success, and you get along well enough with the rest of team 7 I would request that you become a former 5th member. I you have any questions ask Sai, or Sakura, Naruto is a little misbehaved so don't expect him to be all that polite. Again Tsunade-sama sends her regards.

Shizune

My face was lit up im sure. Me? Be a part of _the _team 7? Ive heard of their mission success and there power. And of the Jinchuriki, Naruto. After reading Naruto's mind I did in fact discover that he was a Jinchuriki. Sai saw the surprise on my face.

"what is it?"

"Tsunade herself has requested that I accompany team 7 on their mission the day after the interrogation. And is the mission is a success, I will become a former 5th member of team 7."

"that's great!" I giggled at the excited-ness in his voice.

"but.." he continued. "Naruto might not be too happy. He was angry when I became part of the team but now were friends I guess you could say."

"well, Naruto seems to like me enough. But I suppose your right. Well ill just have to wait and see and try not to piss him off."

"Oh Kunai, I forgot to mention Tsunade-sama issued you a shinobi apartment on my floor."

"really? That's great. Ill be sure to thank her." I yawned. "I am quite tired so I think ill head over to my… hmmm what number or letter or whatever is it anyway?"

Sai smiled and held up a set of keys.

"how about I accompany you there?"

"Yea, ok" I couldn't tell whether I smiled or blushed at the thought of Sai walking me home. Was this really a casual friend to friend thing? Or was there something else between us? Was the "emotionless shinobi" really trying to sends signal? Why couldn't he just come out a say how he felt? Or was this even something at all? Was I just making all this up? Maybe. Well I was to tired to continue thinking about that. We reached a shinobi apartment with the combination "C12" carved into a brass plate that was nailed into the door.

"well here you are." Sai said while unlocking and opening the door. "home sweet home."

I walked into the large area that seemed like the tv room. It had a dark brown couch in the center, across from it was a pretty big tv. The kitchen was visible through a large window above the couch. I walked through the swing door that led to it. Inside were tile countertops and a tan-tiled floor. All the appliances were black which was pretty much modern. The pantry was in my opinion overstocked. Over half of it was cover with ramen. I couldn't help but laugh. Sai walked over to see what caused my giggle. I heard the slightest chuckle from him.

"im guessing Naruto helped with the stocking?" I asked Sai. In reply he handed me a small stickynote which read:

**Welcome to Konoha! I did the honor of stocking up half of your pantry. All of the girls wanted to fill it with rice but don't worry they only got half! Enjoy!**

**Naruto**

"I guess he did." Sai's chuckle made he smile. It was so sweet yet so compossed. I walked into a room that apparently was my bedroom. It was a medium sized roomwith a dresser, a table and a small tv. Out of curiosity I opened the dresser. Yet another not was stuck to the top.

Welcome to Konoha, Kunai-san. We haven't met yet but I am Ino Yamanaka from Yamanaka Florists. As the most fashionable shinobi of the Leaf Village, I took the liberty of getting your clothes for you. I got you 3 mission outfits, 5 everyday wears, 2 date outfits. And 4 pairs of pajamas. I also took care of your shoes. Mission shoes, everyday, shoes, date, shoes, and slippers! Enjoy your new wardrobe!

XXXX, Ino

I opened the top drawer to find my Mission outfit placed neatly in the drawer, along with my everyday where. In the second drawer were pajama's and the third drawer must be the "date clothes" Ino was talking about. She wasn't kidding about her sense of fashion though. Sai interrupted my train of thought.

"this must be your weapon storage then."

I turned to look at the door next to my closet, inside was a huge stock of weaponry. I laughed inside as I picked up yet another note on one of the countertops:

Welcome to Konoha, Kunai-kun. We haven't met, but I am TenTen. My specialty is weaponry so I took liberty of setting up your weapon's storage. I could possibly name all of the items ive provided on this one paper, so I suggest doing some browsing before taking these on a mission. Sai told me you are a Lighting, Fire, and Water type shinobi. So I gave you special tools that can be used with chakra manipulation. Enjoy you weapons!

Sincerely, TenTen

I didn't spend much time looking at the mass of weapons, but some were definitely peculiar. I exited the closet and walked outside the bedroom. To the right was a fully equipped bathroom. There was a large cabinet on the same wall as the bathroom door. With, a note:

I'm probably the hundredth one to say this but Welsome to Konoha Kunai-san. I am Sakura Haruno, but we've met already. I am a medical ninja and have supplied you with a wide variety of medicines, antidotes, bandages etc. Team 10 will be returning from a mission tomorrow and will be celebrating their victory dinner. If you would like to join us Sai will pick you up. And one more thing, if you're into giving nicknames like Sai, don't under any circumstances call Choji, the chubby one, fat or anything like that, or it won't be pretty. Trust me.

XXX, Sakura

With my series of notes in hand, I walked over to my bedroom, to find Sai sitting in the chair across from my bed. Upon my entrance, he looked up.

"so?"he said with the slightest hint of smile.

"I like it a lot." I returned his smile.

"ours are almost the same except Ino didn't give me a dress for date clothes." He chuckled again and gestured toward the dresser. A black dress with a red line going down the middle lay folded on it.

"oh you say that huh?" I felt a blush coming on. But why? Why did I feel this way around him? I turned my head toward him. He was still in his mission clothes, his bone white stomach exposed to my eyes. He was so beautiful. I shook my head to clear the thought of us being together.

I placed the sticky notes on my dresser and sat on my bed. I looked at him and gestured for him to fill the gap next to me. I was almost too tired to start a conversation at this point. Almost. We began talking about I don't know what. I kept staring at his eyes. They looked like pure night, staring back at me. That would have been the perfect moment to kiss him. But…

''Hey guys what's up?!" Naruto of course had to burset into my room like some kinda freak.

"well, Sai was just leaving, so I can get some sleep." I turned to Sai praying he would agree.

"yes. I was just leaving. Goonight Kunai-san. Night dickless." Of course Naruto flared up at the name. I blushed out of uncomfort.

When Sai was gone Naruto sat in the chair across from my bed._ "are these people determined to not let me get a wink of sleep?!" _

"K…Kunai-san. Could I ask you something?"

"I guess so. What is it?"

"it's about Sakura-chan. I would've asked someone else but they would just tell Sakura…"

"oh um ok. So what on your mind Naruto?"

"this morning, when i went to wake up Sakura, she seemed half asleep so I… kissed her cheek. And now I think I'm done for! What am I supposed to do?!"

"you have nothing to be worried about. Sakura cares for you."

"what? Really?"

"really Naruto. Remember when I preformed that first jutsu on all of you in the Hokage Passage? Well that is my mind readers jutsu. And I know she cares for you that way. Now go away and let me sleep!"

"thank you so much Kunai-san!"

"Don't call me Kunai-san. It's just Kunai mmk?"

"ok. Goodnight Kunai"

"night Naruto."

After Naruto left, I could still sense Sai nearby. Was he still in my apartment? Maybe not. Maybe he just lived really close I guess. I couldn't help fallin asleep I was almost so tired I wasn't even tired.


	6. Buisy Morning With Sai: Kunai

**Chapter Six ~ Kunai**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. _"I cant deal with that stupid ringing forever. But I really don't feel like getting up to turn it off." _Just as I was about to open my eyes, the ringing stopped. I opened my eyes to a thin female shinobi. Her hair was even longer than mine and she wore it pinned up. She was wearing a purple mission outfit that showed her stomach. She seemed to be sorting through my clothes. "_this must be Ino. I hope she didn't give me a mission outfit with THAT much skin showing. I guess I should say hello."_

"you must be Ino Yamanaka."

"yep that would be me. I am at your service when it comes to shopping! TenTen over there is your weapons specialist and Sakura who you've already met is your medical specialist." She pointed at each of the shinobi caressing through my apartment. I felt a question mark form above my head.

"mhm" As I stood up, Ino handed me a black shirt. The sides of it were all netting. I started for the bathroom.

"hey, wait. Snap this at about here" she pointed to just under my ribcage, and then handed me a thick white piece of material with a black strip at the center. It seemed she also forgot to give me the bottom half to it.

"um Ino. I think you forgot to give me the other half to this…"

"oh… right sorry." She laughed. Mhm. Laugh away.

When I reached the closure of the inside of my bathroom, I examined the clothes more carefully. As I held the top up I noticed that is was in fact fashionable. At the top left side it had a "V" cut that was bound together with sewing wire. The bottom was fishnet that higher up turned into black cloth. On top of this she had given me a black battle skirt, with a band at the top so it would stay in place. Altogether it suited me. I emerged from the bathroom only to find none other than Sai sitting on my couch. He turned at the sound at stared at me. I sighed in my head to avoid questions. I suppose all guys would see me in this. Even the enemy so I walked out with confidence. TenTen poked her head around the corner to get a look at my mission outfit.

She was about the same height as the rest of us, and her brown hair was pulled up in two buns one on each higher side of her head. She reached out a slender hand to pull a snag before calling to the rest of what seemed every other Chunin. A whole shipload of boys were in my apartment all doing some task assigned to them my Sakura. Kiba, Naruto, and even Neji Hyuga was there. The rest I didn't know. I didn't feel like using jutsu to find out their names, being I would have to thank them all. I walked into my kitchen to find Neji Hyuga barking at Naruto and Kiba for digging in my ramen stash. I placed a hand on his shoulder. Its ok Neji Hyuga, I have more than enough ramen for everyone. He looked over his shoulder only to turn around like I had just caught him sneaking cookies before dinner.

"I figured that you were the new Chunin that Tsunade-sama spoke about." He used that same aristocratic tone. I just nodded in reply. I turned to Naruto when I spotted something out of the ordinary. A big eye-browed shinobi in green tights was standing at what looked like he was part of a roll call.

"hello Naruto. Um who's your friend." Naruto looked behind him.

"Oh this is Ro…" Naruto was cut off by the green tights kid,

"I am Rock Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kunai." To my surprise he was one of those people that enunciated everything they said.

"Nice to meet you as well Rock Lee" I turned back to Naruto who had his full attention to me.

"what time is it? I do have to get to my interrogation…"

"oh uh…" he grabbed Neji's wrist and examined it.

"Oh its only 10. You've got plenty time until your interrogation."

"oh that's good I have two hours. I turned to see Sai walking over to stand next to me, that annoying little smile crept on his face. Bleh.

"oh hey Sai. I figured you would be still sleeping." I gave a smile similar to his own. Naruto took notice of our continued smiles, not saying a word.

"ok well that's my cue." He rolled his eyes and motioned for Neji and Lee to follow. Now we were alone, and Sai looked desperately pained to say something. I was about to ask him if he was sick, but he spoke first.

"uh… Kunai, I was wondering. If you. Wanted to, er. Go get some breakfast or something. Alone." He looked serious and yet I could've sworn there was the slightest hint of blush on his face. So I played along.

"you read my mind." I smiled for real this time. I actually felt…flattered? I knew I was blushing, but I just let it be.

"I say we should go now, before I pass out from all this attention." I nodded towards the busy shinobi in my bedroom. Sai gave a slight laugh, then nodded. I walked over to TenTen.

"well ill just be on my way then." I smiled politely, hoping she wouldn't guess why I was leaving. My lungs fell into my stomach as she looked behind me.

"ok!" she knew I was going out with Sai. Great. Know the entire Chunin world would have me at the top a their gossip list for weeks on end. _"well, I might as well spurt the obvious." _I turned and grabbed a surprised Sai by the hand, leading him through the living room door. Again with the blushing. I sighed to myself.

Once we were outside the crowded apartment, I turned to Sai.

"so, where are we going?" Sai looked nervous.

"oh, er, over there." He pointed to an adorable little restaurant with the words "Musashi Contai" written in bold blue letters.

"alright." I smiled as I felt Sai's hand reach for mine as he started for the white building. It was a very short walk, which was convenient if I ever wanted to stop there for breakfast before a mission or whatever.

It's totally quiet inside, except for the low playing of what sounded like "Every Heart" overhead. I was still faintly tired, but I figured I could endure conversation. I had always been one to eat very little around other people, especially boys, eh, habit I guess. I say Sai pull out a book and page through it. He was _reading_? _"wow he must really be into books…"_ after he murmured something to himself he put the book away and turned to me. He just smiled. I was expecting something a little like. "_'er, sorry I just really like this book.' And then a quick smile. But __**no**__. all he did was smile. Hmmm."_

He ordered for me which I thought was a kind gesture. After we ate we just kinda walked around the village. Something caught my attention. _"hmmm. Sai really likes books… so… AHA! We could go to the library! Why the hell didn't I decide this earlier."_ I turned to face the emotionless shinobi.

"hey do you wanna go to the library, or something? I have like an hour left until the interrogation, so I figured we could do **something **to pass the time." I smiled.

"oh you like books then? Excellent. Then to the library." Sai pointed a gloved finger toward a large brown building with a dark blue roof. Certainly inviting. I had never been a real book person but it was worth a shot. We could just sit and talk. Yea.

We entered the library. I was right about it being inviting. The walls were a pleasant blue, and the carpet was a forest green color, as were the tables. The lighting was, well perfect for reading books. I followed Sai to what looked like his "reading spot", since it looked like he knew where he was going. The black clad ninja placed his bag on the table and led me to the western wall of books. He filed his bone white hand along the spines on the books. It appeared he was searching for something particular. He choose a book for me and gave a smile.

"trust me you'll like it." He must've noticed my wary face. I blushed with content. I turned the book over and read the back. Great. Just great. A romance novel. Instead of calling his name I flicked his lower back, making him jump. He turned to look at me.

"a romance novel?" I added a pinch of cheer the sarcasm in my voice.

"yes. It is very popular with your er 'girlfriends'' he stopped to chuckle. "so I think you'll like it" I jumped as he returned the flick. I just smiled and walked calmly over to the table where Sai had placed his bag. I started to hesitantly read the book.

It had seemed like a while since we'd been there. I turned next to me and reached over Sai to grab his left arm. He blushed as I strung myself over him. His watch showed 11:41 am. I closed my book. I had to admit it was pretty good, for a romance novel… anyway.

"we should probably head out for Tsunade-sama's office. Better early than late. Sai nodded.

"do you want to take that home." He nodded towards the book in my hand. I hesitated.

"er, yea I guess. I have to admit it's pretty good."

"told you you'd like it." Sai smiled and reached his hand out for the book. I handed it to him, but for a split second our fingers touched. We stayed there, frozen. After a few seconds we both pulled away, blushes lingered on our cheeks.

He quickly checked out the books and kindly escorted me to the Hokage-sama's office.


	7. Feelings and Roses: Sai

**Chapter Seven ~ Sai**

Sai hesitantly left Kunai at the temporary interrogation room. _"i need to go read. I'm so confused. Here i have the fact that people say i don't have emotions. and here i have the fact that I'm feeling **something**. Now all i need to do is figure out what exactly." _That's when an idea hit. I walked home to seek out **what** this strange feeling is.

With a sigh,I sluggishly threw my art bag on the couch. I needed to figure this out. i looked at my watch. _"12:30, good thing i asked Tsunade what time she would be out. Knowing Kunai, if she ever found my list, she would definitely make me explain why it had a list of emotions on it. Anyway... OK so i have a hour until she gets out. i can do this!" Sai_ walked over to the drawer next to my couch and grabbed a pad and paper, then to the "special" bookshelf in his bedroom. he grabbed nearly every book on it, if Sai was going to write every emotion he could find, he would need to know what they mean too.

i sighed as i wiped my forehead. that was harder than i thought. i looked at the list that i had come up with:

Possible Relationships

"like"- wanting to grow to love a person; enjoying a friend's characteristics so much, you would like a stronger bond to be formed

Love- Feeling affection and attachment towards another person, to no extent; wanting to be consistently be around a person

hate- dislikeing a person to no extent, and not wanting them to exsist

Friend- enjoying a persons company, to an extent

Lust- the craving of sexuality towards a particular person

Annoyance- finding one's actions disturbing, and unenjoyable, therefor making the feeler of this emotion not wanting to be around said person

Soulmate- Feeling incomeplete without the other person, also deeply in love with said person

OK, so these were the most typical emetions people experienced. Now to start the check-off. i looked carefully at the symptoms of the first relationship. Like. Hmmm. I am experiencing these. left the space blank. Sai contunued this for about 10 minutes until i had formed another list:

Like-

Love-

Hate- +

Friend-

Lust- +

Annoyance- +

Soulmate-

Ok so i obviously didnt think Kunai was annoying. And i most certainly didnt hate her. and i had yet to experience lust. After some careful thought, Sai figured out that the thought of her as a friend, and also liked her, since love seemed to need two people. and he had no idea how she felt. _"ok, so "friendship and like. Perhaps i should read on how to show Kunai how i 'would like to form a stronger relationship' with her. Im sure asking somwone for advice would just lead to this getting out before i am properly prepared so i think that i will just read up on this." _Sai sorted through the pile until her came upon a particular book: When One Likes Anther. _"perfect just what i was looking for." _Sai spent around 15 minutes flipping through the pages and searching for ways to send aparently called "signals" to Kunai-kun. Sai got plenty ideas so again with the list:

Purchase flowers; a particular kind if information can be aquired

Ask To a particular setting where we can be alone

Grab hand in a gentle way, or a hug would suffice

A ki...

_"Maybe i should finish reading this later."_ Sai looked down at his watch. The artist couldve sworn he lightly screeched. _"12:45! i only have 15 minutes... so id better run over to Yamanaka Florists to pick up some flowers. Hmmm. Maybe Ino know what kind she likes."_ Sai did'nt spend a minute more in the shinobi apartment. He ran over to Yamanaka florist's to get Kunai-kun some flowers.

Sai ran into the florist shop. luckily Ino was at the counter.

"Hey ugly/ i mean gorgeous!" He couldve sworn Ino blushed.

"oh hey Sai. Getting flowers for someone **special**?"

"um yea i guess you could say that." Sai looked at his watch. _"12:50! i only have ten minutes to get Kunai's flowers!"_

"er Ino, would you happen to know what kind of flowers..." The black clad shinobi was cut off.

"Say no more Sai!" Ino led him over to the rose section.

"These. Most definately." The blond pointed at yellow roses with red tips. _"wow i should really paint these sometime. They're beautiful."_

Sai Quickly chose 10 perfect roses.

"Wrapped or vase?"

"um...er...vase" Ino the skillfully wrapped the flower stems in red transparent wrapping and out them in a yellow vase. Sai quickly payed for them and, carful not to damage them, swiftly walked to Kunai's apartment. The raven haired teen slip a white hand into his pocket and pulled out the key Kunai had entrusted to him. He carfully placed the face and flowers on her coffe table and sprinted back to the Hokage Building to eskort Kunai back to her apartment.


	8. Confusions and Friendships:Kunai

**Chapter Eight~ Kunai**

I emerged from the Hokage Building with a sigh. that was a **long**interrogation. i know it was only an hour but it did seem I was happy to see that Sai was there. He made everything seem i dont know, better? I like being around him. And he was extremely beautiful. He looked kinda like that Uchiha guy. Now **that**was one delicious guy. Sakura and him seemed to be in love so i stayed away. Anyway... i walked towards Sai with a smile. I gave a small wave. _"i knew it! he blushes at **everything**i do! Does he feel the same? I know Ino likes him, but i havent looked into his mind quite yet. I dont think i will. Ill let him prove himself." _

"Yo!" i smiled. i gave him a soft hug.

"Yo." he returned the smile. "so how was it? the interrogation i mean."

"i was pretty boring. all they wanted to know had to deal with Madara, the Akatsuki and Sasuke... Hey you think we could do something later?"

"alright. Im gonna need a shower first."

"yea me to..." i touched my finger briefly to his nose. "lets go." we started off towards our building. while we walked i tried to make conversation. "hey what room number are you anyway? i sense you all the time and i wanna make sure i don't have myself a stalker." my voice filled with humor.

"haha, er, actually im C13 so no worries." he smiled. we reached the apartment. We stood there. _"now is such as perfect moment for me to do something. should i kiss him? or maybe..." _

i quickly leaned in and kissed Sai gently on the tip of his nose. i backed up into my room and closed the door. i turned around with a loopy expression on my face. that was more interesting than i imagined. walked into my living room and there on the coffee table, were 10 beautiful yellow roses with red tips_. "i bet there from Sai! id better go thank him before he gets in the shower." _went back outside and let myself in his room. I tear tickled down my face. Sai was kissing Ino?! they didn't seem to notice me.

"i thought you were taking a shower." more tears flooded down my pale face. Sai shoved Ino off of himself and walked towards me.

"Kunai! no its not what you think!..." before i could here his protest i ran into my room tears, dripping on the floor as i shoved myself into my bedroom. Sai, being the romantic-less idiot he has, came running into my room.

"Kunai, please, its not what you think! She forced herself on me! Kunai I..." without even looking at him, i pulled a kunai from underneath my pillow and pointed it at his covered stomach. all i could manage to say was: "Sai i hate you. Get out before i stab you with this." The raven-haired ninja sighed, sadness poured over his face like nightfall. He quietly backed out of my room, apparently taking my offer seriously. after i heard the door shut i jammed my cd player on. It played the totally ironically appropriate song "over it" by Katherine McGee. i sat in bed crying for about 30 minutes until i heard a light tapping against my window. Great. It was Naruto and TenTen. I forced myself to stand and opened the window.

"Kunai we thought that we would just stop by and..." i couldnt help but give Naruto a hug, even though i hated when people cut me off, this was an emergency.

"Kunai what's wrong?" TenTen had concern in her voice.

"i wan ne,eh!" i couldn't talk normally through the tears, so i started tospeak in that wierd language we girls use when we are upset.

"er TenTen could you translate?" typical Naruto, but then again typical **boy**.

"Naruto she wants Neji here! Gosh cant you understand girls at all?! Ugh never mind, ill go get Neji, you stay here." TenTen left to go find Neji. I don't know why i wanted to talk to him, i guessed because i sensed a gentleness about him, i thought it would help to have him there. I wrapped my arms around Naruto, waiting patiently for Neji's arival

"Kunai, what happened? TenTen please translate for me." everyone looked surprised. "i have a sister, who has come crying to me plenty of times, because of **someone**who's name wont be mentioned at the moment." He glared at Naruto. "anywho, even i cant manage to understand the 'broken heart language'." Neji paused to drag my drooping body onto the bed. I leaned next to him, my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. I listened to Neji's stong voice.

"Kunai why don't you explain to me what happened." I looked up slightly, TenTen and Naruto were gone. I my front door shut. I sat up a little and being Neji lacked a translator, i mustered all my strength to speak clearly.

"S,Sai said he was gonna take a shower, and, and i went in my room and there was the flowers! and i went back to his room and, Sai! Sai was k,kissing that man stealing bitch!" i wouldn't normally use that language, but now i didn't care and i just clung to Neji like a life source.

"oh im so sorry. Ill teach that cheater a lesson dont you worry."

"not without me you wont!" i knew voice appeared as i heard my bedroom door. I turned to see Kiba standing there. Neji new the drill and released me so i could embrace my friend. "its OK Kunai, we'll teach that no good bastard a lesson." Kiba's usually hyper voice was calm. I knew that my friends would be understanding about this.

"and we'll help kick his ass to!" i heard Sakura's familiar voice. She was followed another Hyuga, and Rock Lee followed.

"Sakura, Lee, thank you. and you must be Neji's sister?"

"yea, we haven't me before, but i have been through your situation before, so Sakura thought i would be of some help to you. I am Hinata Hyuga."

"well thank you for coming to the assistance of a brokenhearted stranger." i tried my best to smile. i was surrounded by all of my friends, i felt a little better. The room was quiet as i remained in Neji's arms and Sakura brushed out my long black hair. It was peaceful, being surrounded my this many friends. I felt loved.

I silence was soon broken my the sound of Naruto's voice mixed with Sai's acid harping. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Sai! You bastard! I hate you! Naruto will kill you!" Neji's grasped my tighter rockling me slightly. it calmed me down a little, but i started desperately crying again and muttering curses to the bastard. Sakura seemed troubled by my screams and handed the brush to TenTen and walked to the doorway. she left the door open, and Sai and I caught glimpse of each other. He screamed my name and i yelled hate remarks. He looked so desparate. I heard the dull voice of Sakura speaking outside the door.

"Naruto, go inside. Take care of Kunai-kun. ill deal with this punk." even Naruto feared an angry Sakura and he just silently walked inside and into my bedroom. He sat quietly on the floor. We all heard Sakura's next remarks.

"Sai how could you do this to her?! do you have any idea the mental state she's in?! she wont respond to anyone but Neji! she's totally stunned! Ans the only reason that im going to leave you alive is because i know that she's gonna kick your ass way harder than me! I can t believe you boys, just willingly breakinh our hearts all the time! Sasuke broke my heart and he didnt care! Blank broke Hinata's heart! and now! You break Kunai's heart! I'm not surprised she hates you!" all we heard after that were bruises and brief "Sakura wait!" comments from Sai. i smirked.

I gripped Neji more desperately and then released except for his hand. I trailed him into the living room and out the door, directally past the terrably bruised Sai. We exchanged glances, mine full of hate and pain, and his full of longing and pain. I walked Neji all the way to Ichiraku and ordered a bowl of two bowls of ramen. one for Neji one for me. I noticed that Neji was the third guy i had brought here in two days. Kiba, Sai, and then Neji. it was already dark outside. the guy at the stand gave us our bowls and we both started slowly eating them. I dropped my chopsticks. i sensed, **h****im **a few feet behind me. I reached in my back pocket and threw a kunai at him. Target hit. he pulled it out of his arm and walked over to the ramen hut. I turned around in my chair, noticing Neji was ready to stop me if i attacked him. Sai spoke.

"Kunai its not what you think! I never kissed Ino! she Kissed me! when i went to pick up those flowers for you she must have thought they were for her and..."

"Sai i dont care. I have nothing to say to you and i suggest you return the favor." i turned back around and continued eating.

"but Kunai,i..."

"look do you want **another**of these in your arm? if not a suggest leaving me alone for the rest of my life! you could die for all i care!" i left the charge on the table and grabbed Neji's hand trailing him back to my apartment. i knew Sai was following me.

"quit following me bitch!" i turned to look at him.

"but Kunai! i lo..."

"oh OK so you love me do you?! Liar! If you loved me you never wouldve kissed that no good whore! Stay out of my life or ill kill you! you were the only person that id ever felt something for! but that's gone!" I saw a tears truckle down his white face. "cry all you want! ill never love you!

i ran for my door, trailing Neji behind me. i entered my apartment and slammed the door shut. i locked it. I looked at Neji.

"im sorry i dragged you into this, its just, you help. Youre a good friend, and you understand." i leaned it towards him. our lips touched. it wasnt reall a lovers kiss, it was a friend kiss. it said 'ill allways be there for you'. just as i wrapped my arms around Neji's neck. The door swing open. Sai. Damn it. i forgot that id given him a spare key. He stood in shock. despair. the same look i had. But the thing is, i didnt care. I new he had opened the door yet i didn't release my kiss for another second or two.

"didnt i tell you to stay the fuck away from me?!" i looked up at Neji

"would you be so kind as to get my key from that thing over there. i dont want to go near it." Neji did as i asked and got the key from Sai. he looked emotionless as ever.

i walked towards the doorway and shut it. Sai remained there for a minute more, then dazzed, he enter his own apartment. i returned to my bedroom to find everyone there, half asleep. i sat on my bed and Neji joined me.

"everyone can go home. you all must be exsausted." i got many thank yous and ill check on you tomorrows. TenTen remained and so did Neji.

"Kunai if you dont mind me and Neji would like to stay the night here. You dont seem any better about his whole ordeal, so we'll keep you company."

"thanks you guys. this means alot." i got up and walked over to the door next to my weapon storage and opened it. i pulled the bed down and adjusted the blanket on it.

"TenTen if you'd prefer the living room theres one next to the couch." i turned to Neji.

"and if its not to much of a bother would you sleep with me, Neji?"

"not a bother at all." Neji still looked as comforting as allways. id take it other girls had run to him for these problems. i opened the first top drawer in my dresser and tossed something it at Neji. he looked confused a little. with out looking at him i explained how i ended up with guys pajamas in my dresser.

"I got them for Sai. i was goin to ask him to sleep here tonight, but..." a tear ran down my face "damn tears. i pressed out a slight smile that only stuck for a second. I received another comforting hug from Neji.

i looked up at him. "ill change in there, you can change in the closet." i pointed to a white door to the left of my weapons closet. he nodded.

We both emerged fully changed minutes later. i went into my closet to fold his clothes, but that was already done so i jut left them on the shelf. Neji sat in the chair across from my bed holding two cups of tea. he handed me one.

"TenTen made tea for us, she said it should relax your nerves and help you sleep."

"that was kind of her. i will remember to thank her tomorrow." Me and Neji just quietly sipped at our tea. The silence was soothing and it even started to rain. i loved the rain. it was a natural soother for my hormones.

About 15 minutes had passed and we were both finished with our teas. i put them in the kitchen quietly, as TenTen was sleeping. i entered the room. and stood next to my bed.

"you first." gestured toward the neatly folded bed. Neji got up off the chair and layed down. I followed. My back was turned to Neji as he faced me. I picked one of his arms up and draped it over my thin waist, pushing closer to him. i felt protected this. All memories of Sai would drift away until morning. i felt my self falling asleep.

"goodnight Kunai." I barely heard Neji's whisper.

"goodnight Neji Hyuga." and with that i drifted of into sleep, still feeling Sai's horrific presense.


	9. Bonds and Missunderstandings:Kunai

**Chapter Nine~ Kunai**

"Sai i hate you! You could die for all i care!" A tear trickled down my face. There she was standing there with a kunai in her hand and a boy in her arm. "get out of my life and stay out!" She threw the black knife at me. i let it hit my leg. i was to stunned to move. she walked right past me. i stood there. crying in the middle of the road. i heard her door shut. _"she will know the truth if it kills me! How can she not believe me?! Ino forced herself on me! she was in my apartment when i got there, and she attacked me! No, i wont let something that i never did, ruin everything."_I ripped the kunai from my leg and walked up to C12. i pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. it swung open. i felt my heart being ripped ou tof my chest. Kunai. was. kissing. Neji. i knew she noticed i was there, but she held the kiss. She didnteven make eye contact with me. She turned to Nejiand instructed him to take the key. i handed it to him with a dazzed and emotionless expression on my face. Kunaiwalked towards me with hate in her eyes. she shut the door without delay.

I stood there for a minute until i forced myself to open my own door. I ripped of my clothes and stumbled into the shower. i rested my head under the rushing water, thinking about what had just happened. i heard my door open, but i payed no mind to it. No one called for me so i assumed it was my imagination. I heard moving in my living room. what else could possibly go wrong?

I heard my bathroom door creak open. Ignoring my nakedness, i looked up. _"w,what is she doinghere? i thought she hated me? Has she learned the truth? K-Kunai..." _She stood there. i heard movements outside the coverage of the shower curtain. She pulled the shower curtain open, her body was completely uncovered. She wrapped her gentle arms around my stomach. I turned around to look at her angelic face. She pulled my close to her, our bodies pressed together under the pouring water. She quickly leaned in to kiss me and i returned the kiss. Her tongue played at my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. Access granted. In the heat of our tongue war, we slipped into the bottom of the tub. She laughed gently as i pulled her closer into me. our kisses mingled. I moaned slightly as she wrapped one thin leg around my waist. She gasped as i entered between her begging legs. We were one, a tangle of bone white flesh, one soul in two bodies. I closed my eyes, listening to breathing as i lightly thrusted my body into hers. I opened them. i screamed and gasped as i saw the blond hair of none other than the very person who had ruined my life, Ino. "what's wrong, Sai? She hates you remember? Love me instead."

I opened my eyes. "Kunai!" breathing and gasping for air, i checked my body for cloths. A dream? I flung the blanket off of my body. i noticed i was sweating. I shook my head. _"i need to see her." _The raven haired shinobi leaned over and opened his window. he crept into the early morning air and walked across the balcony to the C12 window. I peered through. My lungs sank to my stomach. _"why the hell is he in bed with her?! Did they, no. Shes not like that." _I began to notice the sun was coming up. _"the mission today! ill explain then! That is if i can get past Naruto and Sakura." _Neji slip his arm from her stomach and got up. I heard some noise in her kitchen._"great. so now hes making her food! this is not good at all. It 6:30 am. we are to report at Tsunade's office at 7:00." _Carefully crept back into my window. Once dressed in my mission uniform, i walked to the usual waiting place for Team 7. I was the first one there, as usual.

As i walked down the main road, i spotted Naruto, eating at Ichiraku's as usual. I continued walking until i reached the gate._ "maybe she backed out of the mission. No. probly not. Kunai would never just back out of a mission for a personal matter." _I waited for a few more minutes untili saw the familair black and orange atire.

"Yo!" Naruto completely ignored me. I just sighed_. "does every chunin hate me? im definately going to set things straight." _I sat thinking of how i was going to get Kunai to listen to me. I looked up for a brief moment. Sakura was walking alongside Kunai and Neji?!_ "what is he coming on the mission to? Why does she need body guards?! its not like im going to mollest her via mission! And i dont like the fact that Neji and her are spending so much time together! sis she trying to make me **jealous**? Maybe. i read in a book that women to that after being hurt my men." _Sakura shot me a frightening glare and went stand by Naruto. Kunai stopped a few yards away from us. She hugged Neji and told him goodbye. he hesitantly left. I heard Naruto whisper to Sakura.

"Hey you think they're goin out or something? They seem pretty close." I could tell they were making sure i heard every word. I could'nt help but lurch at the thought of them being together. I didnt like it. by the time i can explain, theyll be to close to split up, and if they are together she wonytt break up with him for me. Maybe. I looked up as Kunai approached our group. She pulled a kunai out of her pouch, but i didnt pay much mind. I reached out for her hand. Bad idea. I barely skimmed her finger and she smacked my in the face. when i landed on the ground she came within inches of my face, ready to stab me if i made a sound. Lucky for me, Kakashi decided to show up on time today. He turned to Naruto.

"what's goin on here? i thought those two were a **thing**" Kakashi looked confused.

"oh well ya see, Kunai here caught Sai kissing Ino and so now she hates his guts. We all think she's goin out with Neji now. They seem really close."

"But he's that serious guy with that Sasuke attitude. Hmm. Interesting." Kakashi grabed Kunai's arm. "Why dont we keep him alive for now? We need him for this mission. After that you can have at it." I tear-dropped. _"even Kakashi is on her side?1"_

"Kakashi-sensai, isnt it time to head to Tsunade-sama's office now?" Sakura was right. if we laft any later, Tsunade would have our heads.

We all set off for the Hokage Building.

"Kunai how have things been going in the village, is Sai showing you around?" She lurched at the mention of my name.

"No Hokage-sama, Neji is."

"Neji? I thought you and Sai new each other pretty well."

"i dont associate with him anymore. Something happened."

"Oh? Well i wont ask you about your..." Everyone stood in shock at Kunai's next reply. She even cut the Hokage off.

"Sai kissed another girl!" Kunai pointed in my direction."

"Kunai no youve got it all wrong! She kissed **me**!"

"Oh save it Sai. We girls have all heard that one before." Sakura spoke this time.

"Anyway!" We all stood silent at the Hokage's words.


	10. Death Threats & Purple eyes:Sai

I was breathing hard. My heart was pounding. I was in the darkness. I kept seeing her, with him. Kunai, with Neji. I ran toward them, but as much as I ran, I couldn't reach her. I kept hearing those words that stopped my heart for a second. 'I hate you. You could die for all I care!' Kunai's acid words stung my mind. she appeared in front of me, hand in hand with Neji. She glared at me.

"i hate you. Why are you even hear? I love Neji now. You could die for all i care!"

I screamed as i flew up, my body was sweating. _"A dream. I know it happened though. She said she __**hated**__ me. Well to bad, today ill fix everything. Theres the the problem of Neji though. He wont let me near her i know it. Come to think of it i doubt anyone will let me near her."_

I climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly. I wanted to see her. I had a few minutes until her alarm clock went off. I opened my window and climbed onto the ledge. I peered into her window.

_"what? As if it isn't bad enough that Neji slept at her house. he slept with her? This is bad. Very bad. Kunai was so beautiful, any guy would fall head over heals for her! Maybe even Neji!"_

I quietly backed away from the window and jumped down. It was almost time for Team 7 to meet for the mission. I would probably get decked in the face if i reminded Kunai of it, so i started off for the usual point.

When i got there Naruto was already here. As usual he was probably pumped for the mission.

"Yo Naruto!

"Look you ass I don't know what your problem is, but Miss Kunai is very upset with you and therefore I will get decked in the face by Sakura for talking to you." Naruto got up and walked a few feet further away from me. I looked up to see Sakura approaching with Kunai, who was hand in hand with Neji. I noticed Sakura looked distant. Normally I would've looked through my "understanding the feelings of others" book but I would be killed if i said a word.

"Mornin Sakura!" Naruto sounded as pumped as ever. She looked up. She used a fake smile which apparently Naruto believed.

Naruto looked at Kunai as she walked up, still with Neji.

"Mornin guys!"

"Morning Naruto." Kunai sounded like her old self, yet still upset.

"yea" Neji seemed quiet as usual.

"Hey Naruto you got any idea what kinds mission this is gonna be? I need to vent!" She sounded quite enthusiastic as she spoke.

"Nope! Were supposed to report to Grandma Tsunade for info though. And when Kakashi decides to show up we can go. But he'll most likely be late as usual."

It seemed that everyone was distracted, so i took my chance to talk to Kunai. I walked over to her and reached out for her hand. Only to find myself on the ground with a fresh kunai pointed at my throat.

"alright everyone what's goin on here?" Kakashi sensai couldn't have shown up at a better time.

"Its a long story."

"But weren't those two kinda..."

"Yea. Until Kunai here caught Sai kissin Ino then it was all downhill from there. Now she just wants to kill him basically. And her and Neji are kinda a thing now."

"I see. Hey Kunai..."

"what?"

"Um we need Sai there for the mission. But after that you can have at it and kill him all you want mmk?"

"Fine!" With that Kunai pulled the weapon from my throat and returned to her position next to Neji.

"O...k then. Is everyone here?" Kakashi looked around the group. "Right then. So i guess we can repot to Tsunade-sama now." I sighed heavily as i noticed Neji would most likely be comeing with us. Which would totally ruin my plan of talking to Kunai.

"Your late." Tsunade didn't look up from stanping papers as we walked in.

"Sorry we had a bit of a delay..."

Tsunade looked up with her usual 'i need a drink' expression.

"Um...Kakashi, why is Neji..."

"Oh well miss Kunai requested that Neji accompany us on the mission..."

"Well i wont ask what happend to her and Sai and how she ended up with Neji... but absolutely not. Team Gai has a mission right after you leave, and Neji is needed for that. I'm sorry."

"I understand Tsunade-sama." Kunai turned to Neji. "Bye Neji." I couldve sworn i heard Neji whisper something to her.

"O...K well what our mission gramma?"

"You are going to the land of grass. There is information that the akatsuki's headquarters are located there. A scout will meet you at the Mikasami Bridge. Kakashi you are familiar with the place, right?''

Kakashi nodded.

"No one is to start a one-on-one combat is that clear? Especially you Naruto." We all knew how Naruto would get pissed and just run off into danger like it was nothing.

"Sakura, dont over do it. Naruto no wind-rasengon. Kakashi, dont over-use your sharingon. Sai, er...keep up the good work. And Kunai, take care of these nutcases. Oh and no killing Sai."

We all nodded as Tsunade dismissed us. When we reached the gate Sakura seemed to get out of her daze and naruto seemed plenty excited about the mission, breaking the silence.

"Whys everyone so quiet all the time! I know how bout we play a game or something?"

"Naruto, a game are you serious? Were shinobi and shinobi stop playing games once were out of the academy!" Naruto recieved a smack on the arm,and Kunai mimicked my smile perfectly.

"i think its a good idea. Yea Naruto lets play a game!" i was a bit surprised at Kunai's reply. She was so distant seeming. Maybe Neji made her happy...

"Really? Ok what should we play? I spy is the best traveling game!"

"Thats sounds great and all but i was thinking we could play my favourite game."

"Um ok what's that?"

"The quiet game. Ready. Go!"

"Very funny Kunai!"

"You loose."

"Hn fine be a mood killer!"

"I intend to."

"Ugh you sound just like Sasuke!"

"Ill take that as a compliment."

"No it means your boring and grumpy and think you're soooo cool!"

"because i **am** cool. Bu-lie-ve it!"

"Im sure we all believe that your cool, Kunai but I like the quiet game idea, don't you?"

"Yea the game sounds good. Ready. Go!" Everyone just played along with the 'game' thing. It was quiet for a while until Naruto broke the silence.

"Im tired! cant we rest a little or something?"

"Have you lost **all** your motivation now that Sasuke has returned?" Sakura must not have noticed that we had been traveling for about eight hours now. Even my legs were starting to feel the backlash of our road trip.

"Yea Kakashi I know a abandoned csbin up here. We can camp there." The raven-haired girl was still completely avoiding my existence.

"Yea…fine well rest for today." Kakashi paused to examine the horizen. "Itll be dark soon, we need firewood gatherers so Sai can do that, since he's the only one who hasn't complained yet. And Ku- um or maybe Naruto should go with him."

"Good idea Kakashi. Try not to take to long kay Naruto?"

"yea yea im goin. Come on Sai! ill leave you here!" I followed Naruto hesitantly into the underbrush to collect firewood, those beautiful purple eyes still in my head.


	11. Reconsideration:Kunai

I could tell this mission would be a struggle on my mind. I wasn't really so much as crying over Sai now, I was thinking about how what he did was so unlike him. When Sai rarely met a girl, he would work so hard to keep her with him. He was just that type of guy.

_"Could Sai be telling the truth? It would be just like Ino to missunderstand a thing like this. Plus she does like him a lot... Does he like her to? But Why would he ask me to go out with him, spend so much time with him, and not say a word asking for advice on how to achieve the easy task on getting Ino? And Sai definitely would've asked me for help... plus Sai was never much a liar... Maybe Sakura would know, I mean she is a practical expert with boys and I have little experience..._

"Hey, Sakura..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about the Sai incident... do you think he really did kiss Ino on his own intention? Or could he be telling the truth?"

"You want my personal opinion on that? Well then, not really. we **all** saw how attached you two were even Kakashi noticed. Plus Sai would follow you around like crazy. Why dont you go confront him about this yourself? Plus if your right and Sai didnt do it he wont expect anything from you... unlike **Naruto**. He usually expect me to makeout with him or whatever, but Sai is a good person at heart, and he's just trying to learn."

"I see... I think ill go find him." I got up and walked away from the dimly lit campground. I saw Kakashi walk towards me.

"Take this with you. It'll get dark soon and we don't want anyone getting lost." I took the flashlight from him with a thanks and trudged off into the wood to find Sai.

_"This shouldnt be to hard, I mean the boy is bone white after all." _I walked around for about ten minutes until I spotted the familiar orange and black outfit.

"Hey Naruto!" The startled ninja jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"You shouldn't let you guard down ya'know!" I giggled

"I thought Kakashi said you couldn't kill Sai untal **after** the mission." Naruto walked towards me with a large bundle of sticks in his hand.

"Oh well actually I just wanted to talk to him. I cant go on sad and depressed forever, now can I?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Well in that case he's about 5 kilos that'a way. I told him I would take up his shift, cause he wanted to think or whatever."

"Right, thanks a bunch Naruto!" I called to him as I bounded in the direction Naruto had pointed to.

I eventually reached the place Naruto said he would be, and of course, Sai was laying up against a tree, reading a book. I began to wonder how I should approach him. Knowing him, he would probably jump on me and not let go, try to take off my clothes (courtesy of the Icha Icha makup sex chapter. o_o), go on and on about how he didn't do it, or just stand there and stare at me. Personally i preferred the ladder, but I could work awkwardly though the others... I was pretty close to him now, enough to read the bold writing on the book in his hand.

_"Of course it had to Icha Icha didnt it? Ok ill do this fast so he wont freak out. What am i talking about? Sai wouldnt do that! Would he? He does do __**everything**__ those books tell him to... Ok ill just jump out and say... yea that'll work. Ok 1,2,3, GO!"_

I quickly walked over to Sai and stood in front of him.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could..." And just as I expected he jumped up and threw his book on the ground. He grabbed my waist in a desperate hug, reaching for the edge of my shirt. All the while whispering instructions to himself. I grabbed his hand as it felt for my bra hook.

"Sai! Calm yourself!"

"Im sorry! It wasn't my fault! I swear! I got you the flowers and and Ino must've thought that i got the flowers for her! I explained and she feels real bad about it! Please Kunai!" I almost felt moved by his desperate crys. I pulled him away from me.

"Sai I don't think you did it. I was thinking how out of character that was and I came to the conclusion that you didn't do it. I should be the one apologizing. I told you I hated you, I told you i didnt care if you lived or died. I never meant any of those things. But most of all I'm sorry for kissing Neji in front of you. I really am Sai."

"I was beginning to worry that you two were a thing or something. But I...I...saw him in your bed and i assumed..."

i sighed.

"Sai, all we did was sleep. He was so comforting so I asked him to sleep with me. and thats all we did, **sleep**. I promise." I pulled him closer to me, seeing his sadness to my mention of how comforting Neji was.

"Wow you're really jealous aren't you?"

"Maybe... a little."

"Don't be. Neji is a good friend, but in the dating world he doesn't compare to you. (Sorry Neji fangirls, that's all I could think of her to say, so just deal with it!)"

"But..." I silenced Sai with a soft kiss. I couldn't take much more of his chatter. I was surprised to find him returning the kiss but with a strong eagerness, and then feeling his hand wandering to my shirt.

"Sai. This is a **forest** you know, people could see us? Cant this wait til we get back to the leaf?" Sai looked extremely disappointed, but I held my ground.

"I suppose you're right. We'd better go before they come looking for us."

"Yea." i quickly helped Sai gather his bag and the series of Icha Icha books skattered along the ground and we walked back to the camp ground led only by flashlight.

When we got back to i could hear faint sounds of laughter coming from the 3 shinobi that awaited for us ahead.

**Author: Hey guys! hope u like it! things r gettin steamie and this story i far from over! Ill prob ulpoad the next one tommorrow or today... ttyl!**


	12. Sexual Education:Kunai

**Authors note: OK im srry it took so long, but i finally got up the EXCITING chapter. Sai and Kunai made up, but whats gonna happen with NejiXKunai? Or SakuXNaru? what will sakura do about her temptation towards Sasuke? will there ever be a Sasu/Saku? all to look forward to!**

**Chapter Twelve:Kunai**

I noticed i wasn't the only one who noticed the giggle around the campfire as we approached. Sai didn't seem even the least bit disturbed about it. We pushed through the trees that covered the entrance to the camp. Naruto busted into a it of laughter when he saw us.

"Hey guys! Soooo, what took so long?"

"Huh? How long have we been gone?"

"About 45 minutes. I almost sent Sakura to go look for you guys!"

I blistered out a nervous giggle. "Oh, well we... uh..."

"We got lost!" I was surprised to hear Sai lie. He was normally so frank, no telling what he would blurt.

"Yea we got lost!" I robotically backed him up. Apparently no one bought it.

Of course with Kakashi and his dirty mind, he couldn't just leave it be.

"Um... Sakura is the only one with parents, right?"

"Yea. Why?"

"How about we all have a talk, about under-aged activity?"

"KAKASHI! Were not stupid! We **know**!" Naruto was to far gone in laughter to tone down his usually loud voice.

"Well yes but none of you have parents so i find it nessesary to fill the role as your sensai..."

"NOT NESSESARY." I interrupted his rant of sex ed.

"Please tell me you didnt..."

"No, we didnt! But we can if we want to!"

Everyone Paused to look at me, even Sai. The silence was broken as Naruto's laughter rang loud as ever.

"I said we **can**. I never said we **would**."

"Anyway like i was saying, when a boy and a girl love each other very much..."

"PLEASE SPARE ME!" Sakura seemed in quite the bad mood…

"Soooo... What was it like dude?" Naruto got through his laughter enough to mockingly ask Sai the question. Sai liked to have passed out at that.

"Naruto, we didn't do anything damnit!" I was getting sick and tired of everyone thinking me and Sai had sex in the damn forest.

"Ok, ok. No need to be a..."

"What was that?" I shot Naruto a look to kill.

"Nothing, Kunai-chan!"

"That's what i thought. I'm going to bed." And with that i stormed off into the cabin. I noticed we never even went inside to explore the rooms. I opened the door to a kitchen on my left, and a living area to my right. Straight was a hall with 3 doors to the left and 3 to the right. I opend all the doors to find all bedrooms, with there own bathroom in each. I picked the one I check last. Throwing my pack in a corner. I changed to sweaths and a t-shirt and crawled under the quilt. At least now i had time to think.

_"what am i gonna do about Neji? and Kiba. AND Sasuke. Sasuke's been acting wierd. I know Kiba has a thing fore me, and he's really cute. And then there's Neji. I should do the stupid thing and use my technigue to see if he likes me. I know i love Sai. I know i do. No need to be uncertain... right? Oh course not. But Neji is so caring, and hilariously awkward. And Kiba makes me smile. and his sarcasm rivals mine. and he's very cute. Sasuke... is just cute, and quiet. and sarcastic. cant live without sarcasm, keeps life interesting. Sasuke is mysterious, it makes you me want to melt. Ah, Sasuke. And he sees things from my point of view. Sai. Sai, is a mystery. He's my very own canvas, and i love his lack of experience. He's frank, which is one of his better qualities. He's so hot steam comes off of him when he walks..."_

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as i heard my door open.

"Hey Kunai, you awake?" I sat up.

"Yea. You need somthin?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something…"

"Yea sure.""Its... Naruto."

"what about him?"

"I don't know if I... well i do but... its Sasuke. Ever since we got him back, him rethinking a lot o old feelings for him."

"I see were expierencing the same thing then..."

"You to?"

"Yea. I still love Sai, but Neji... I think we really had…or have something, and he doesn't even know me and Sai are back together."

"I knew it! Congrats on that by the way!"

"Oh, thanks... Back to your problem though, you probably came to the wrong person. I have no idea how to deal with it."

"how are you dealing with it?"

"Ill probably just compare the two, and then which ever one... But Sai would just die... And I'm unsure of Neji's feelings."

"I see..." Sakura yawned. "I think ill sleep on it. I'm exhausted."

"ill be back I'm going get a drink." Sakura's lack of response told me she was asleep.

I grew bored and exited the cabin, to find Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi sitting around the fire. Naruto and Sai had astonished looks on their faces, telling me Kakashi was lecturing them on the formerly discussed topic. I joined them.

I sat down next to Sai, unnoticed by Kakashi, and Naruto. Sai looked at me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're gonna get eatin alive my bugs if you don't start covering up more" I poked Sai in his uncovered stomach. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna…um sleep in my room?"

"Of course."I smiled hotly at his obvious request.

"Can we go now?" Sai was hopeful of escaping Kakashi's sex lecture of doom.

"I was hoping you'd ask." i smiled and kissed him on the cheek before I ran back to my room. Kakashi and Naruto never noticed I was even there.

"Kakashi, as educationally fun as this is, I'm really tired." .

"Well alright, if your sure..." Sai was gone before Kakashi even finished his sentence. I waited in my room for my lover to enter.

"Safe." Sai slipped through my door, locking it behind him and walked over to me.

He stood in front of my and I pulled to me, into my legs as I wrapped them around hips. I attacked his mouth and kissing him hungrily. I licked his bottom lip and he instinctively allowed my entrance. My tongue explored his mouth but only for a short moment. We were much to hungry for each other to take to long. Sai shoved my back against the quilt as I practically ripped his top off. He removed my pants and such. Before long we were both bare before each other. I could feel my extreme wetness as his erection throbbed against my opening. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, knocking him back until I was on top. I moved down kissing Sai's jawbone, flowing to his neck, chest, abdomen. He moaned as I nipped at the skin on his hips, oh so close to his throbbing member. I teased him by barely skimming it.

"ah Kunai-chan please!" I gave to Sai's plead followed by moans of pleasure as my watering mouth closed over his erection. I moved my tongue around it inside my mouth, using my chakra to make vibrations through my tongue.

Sai pulled himself from my mouth and turned so he was atop me, rubbing himself over me entrance while we engaged in a passionate lip lock.

"Mmmmm ah Sai I need you now!" I begged.

He kissed me hard and shoved, filling me with himself. I bit my lip from the pain, he noticed.

"It'll stop hurting soon I won't move until you tell me." I responded by wrapping my arms around hid neck, he pulled his head back and we continues to kiss until my pain faded.

"Ok, it stopped. You can go."

"Sure?" I nodded in response and moaned VERY loudly when he pulled and thrust hardly in again. He started a steady, hard pase, both of us sweating and panting.

"AH Faster, HARDER!" I loudly moaned the words. Sai took apparent pleasure in doing so. He quickened until I felt like I would explode any minute, and I knew he was close to. He hit our climax together, and ended in a panting kiss, we kissed for a moment more, and he pulled out, collapsing to my side.

We both laughed a little.

"Wow. That was…. Amazing"

"Oh yea…Sai?" I giggled to myself as I noticed I was atop him again and he was hard. Again.

Oh yes. So 3 more rounds later…

We collapsed once more, unable to move ourselves. We lay there completely exhausted.

"I-pant-cant go-pant anymore." I said it in almost a whisper. I felt like I just ran a marathon. Sai tiredly looked at me, panting harder than I was.

"So…great…so…tired" and with that we buried ourselves in the quilt and quickly fell asleep.

**: ok this chapter was... kinda weird. but i did my best! lawl Dane Cook reference. i was bored ok! plus i did rate this M so if it was to disturbing than i told you so. anyway, the next chapter is awesome, but not finished. til we meet again!**

Return to Top


End file.
